solsticefandomcom-20200216-history
The Kingdom of Granthel
Government The Majesty The ruling position of Granthel, or the "First Pillar" is the Majesty, which rules the king with the advise of an adviser, who helps plan the wars and strategies of the kingdom. The queen, who gives speeches to her people and attends important events held in the kingdom, and a Grand Sage, who helps deal with magical matters, research, and the training of the heir of the throne. The current ruling family of Granthel is the Wrennes, a family which has been specially bred to assure every heir has the magic gift. In Granthelian culture, those gifted with the art as said to be wise and far superior, though not every single Wrenne has been given it due to the limits of who it is given to. The Council The "second pillar" of Granthelian government is the council, a group of thirty anonymous individuals who know the arcane arts. The council review problems presented by nobles and debate if it is essential to the well-being and advancement of Granthel. If the presented suggestion is passed, the council may implement it unless denied by the Majesty himself. Noble Families The "third pillar" is the nobles of Granthel, who are given extravagant homes in the Highborn Gardens, which surrounds the castle of Granthelia. They are given the ability to present issues to the council, and are given privilege to more prestigious jobs and position in the Granthelian workforce and government. A majority of nobles are not mages, but there is a surprising sum of them around in a world where they are rare. Scholars Grand Sage Not only a hand of the king, but also runs the official Granthelian Academy. When a student proves his superior intellect above his other students, he might become his apprentice until he becomes the new Grand Sage. The Scholars Students of the Grand Sage. The Pupils Students of the academy. Regions The Wall of Granthelia Granthelia is surrounded a massive construction known as The Wall of Granthelia, an elegant and tough wall with an occasional tower in which guards are able to turn to fire arcane projectiles from. Commonport A place of arrival and exit for most of Granthel, Commonport is a coastal part of the city that houses most of the trade and traveling. Citizens in Commonport are middle-class, most are not too rich and not too poor. Bulwarks What makes most of Granthelia, a part of the city in which houses many tenements and and spiraling streets. Crime is apparent and many citizens ranging from middle-class to very poor live here. Cadaver An overgrown abandoned part of Granthelia where there is no law. Where murder and occasionally undead is commonplace. It is very low populated and it is mostly closed off, but there is a large tavern run by citizens called "The Rut", a home to thieves and desperate adventurers. "The City of Cells" The most infamous section of Granthelia. A part of the city that is closed off to house criminals, who must trade and work among fellow murderers and unlucky peasants. Guards patrol around, doing weapon checks every so often and enforcing many harsh laws to keep the criminals in their place. Citizens are allowed to partake in the arena, which connects to Commonport. Highborn Gardens A section of the city suited for nobles, surrounding the main castle. It is the best looking place in Granthel, with many touches of green and beautiful buildings are presented. There is next to no crime, but pickpockets sometimes sneak in to steal from nobles and the like. Arcane Society/University Home to aspiring mages, the Arcane Society is a section of the city that houses Granthelia's Arcane University. Military The Granthelian military has been tasked with defending the walls of their great city since its establishment in 3E 390. Having to fight undead and any number of mundane threats almost daily, the military has adopted a more defensive structure. Focusing on forging heavy armor and ranged weaponry, the military has become a force to reckon with when faced with head-on attacks. Adviser The adviser acts as highest military officer, and rules the army if the King is unable or wishes for him to. Knights Granthelian knights are heavily clad, wearing large amounts of armor in order to fight undead. Most soldiers wield spears to drive back undead, without getting near them. When they earn their title as Knight, they are granted a home in the Highborn Gardens. Provokers Mage soldiers selected from the academy who are discovered to have the gift. Used for when the military is faced with threats of Arcane nature. Most Provokers are hailed within the Granthelian military and rise in rank quickly, many of the other Wallmen Soldiers that patrol the wall and occasionally venture out to scout its surroundings. The Watch Basic guards that occasionally venture deep into the recesses of the city for dark entities and werewolves. Commonly known to be corrupt, taking bribes from criminals and ensuring their own survival among the crime filled streets.''''Category:Countries